homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
123015-Condolences-and-Injuries
allodicTemperament AT began trolling hecateanMatriarch HM at 19:58 -- AT: Do you have a few moments to sparre HM: ∵ Possibly. I think Meira is all right, but I don't want to leave her bedside at the moment. HM: ∵ Why, what's up? AT: I want to apollogize AT: Forr what happened AT: The numberr of things that happened AT: Some of which werre things that I coulld have prrevented AT: But allso to exprress my condollences forr the ones that I'm not surre that I coulld have stopped HM: ∵ It's good of you to try to take responsibility. But I don't hold you responsible for it. AT: I'm sorrry forr not warrning you that Arri woulld be prresent AT: I'm responsiblle forr that, cerrtainlly HM: ∵ Oh, that. HM: ∵ You players do seem to have trouble avoiding them. HM: ∵ But it's easier to herd cats than it is to herd them. AT: I can imagine AT: I'm trrying my best AT: I hope Meirra willl be okay AT: Everryone's tellling me to rest but I can't imagine what they'lll mess up if I do HM: ∵ Eventually. We're hardy. HM: ∵ Yeah, I've been there. AT: But at the moment I'm incllined to llisten AT: Everrything hurrts HM: ∵ It's okay to take a break sometimes. It's not fair to you to expect you to shoulder everything on your own. HM: ∵ Your friends might screw things up, but if you carry the load for them they'll never learn how to stand on their own. AT: That's trrue AT: Is therre any way that I can hellp AT: Not necessarrilly with anything imporrtant AT: But my mistake caused you some distrress and I want to make that up to you HM: ∵ You could talk to her. We've got text to speech and speech to text set up here. HM: ∵ And it might feel good to know people are worried about her. AT: I can do that HM: ∵ Here, let's take it to a memo. ---- CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board HFEHANDMAIDS. CAT: Hey CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∴ Hi CAT: I woulld ask if you werre okay but I allso feell llike the answerr to that is prrobablly gllarringlly obvious but I'm going to ask anyways with sllightlly differrent phrrasing CAT: How arre you feelling CHM: ∴ Not as terrible as I expected. CHM: ∴ Thank you for your concern. CAT: I'm sorrry that that happened CAT: I woulld bite Nyarrlla forr it but at the moment I'm not surre that I shoulld move that much CHM: ∴ I heard you took quite the hit CAT: It's harrdlly anything CAT: Just a llittlle discomforrt and blleeding CHM: ∴ That sounds familiar. I hope you recover quickly. CAT: LLikewise CAT: Why did you do it? CHM: ∴ Because the first time Moira and I met Nyarla we explicitly told him dealing with Horrorterrors was a bad idea, and he seems to be a very contrary person. I can't support that, nor can I sit back and idly watch while he collects pity points for not thinking. CHM: ∴ There's a potential future where he'd use that as a crutch. CAT: Oh CAT: I see. CURRENT hecateanMatriarch CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∵ Ultimately he will learn more from someone else suffering for his bad decisions than from himself suffering. CAT: That seems llike a poorr choice of worrds CAT: Sorrry CHM: ∵ I'm still pissed off that Meira's the one suffering for his sake though. CAT: He's llearrned nothing frrom the sufferring of otherrs thus farr CHM: ∴ It has the most impact if I do it though. After all, Nyarla and I are more similar than I care for. Or at least were at some point. CAT: If he can't llearrn frrom sellling his ♥ to the horrrorrterrrorrs then I've starrted to think that he may be incapablle of it CAT: Based on what he's done in the past he may bllame you forr what happened CAT: Which is to say anyone but himsellf CHM: ∴ He may. CHM: ∴ But I don't think anyone will believe him. And that will be painful when it comes time for him to be the leader of his group. CAT: ... I'm not surre that him lleading anything is a good idea CHM: ∵ Everyone must take their turn as leader at some point. CHM: ∵ For their team, at any rate. CHM: ∵ Even if it's only in name. CAT: I think I underrstand. CHM: ∴ The planets are tailored to each player, in a way. It would be weird for Serios to complete the quests on that land, or anyone else other than Nyarla. CHM: ∴ Rather, it wouldn't benefit them at all. CAT: Because it's not forr them CHM: ∴ Correct. CHM: ∵ Yes. Although for players who have died, you'll have to anyway. But the quests won't apply to your personal mythologies. CHM: ∵ On their worlds. CAT: Perrsonall mythollogies? CHM: ∵ Well you know. CHM: ∵ The story of your life. CAT: Oh CHM: ∴ Every hero has a backstory. CHM: ∴ It's not a stretch to call it a mythology. CAT: It's impossiblle to be a herro without a llegend of some sorrt CAT: Even if it's a ratherr simplle one CHM: ∴ Exactly CHM: ∴ I am still a little sad that all came to a head so early. CAT: What alll? CAT: It seems llike things have onlly just begun CAT: Even with alll of whats happened CHM: ∴ Specifically Jack, though. CHM: ∴ Things are almost over. CAT: What do you mean CHM: ∴ I can't imagine the party will go on much longer. CHM: ∵ Especially with us not there to keep it hopping~! CAT: The bllood may allso be a prrobllem CHM: ∴ oh yes. CHM: ∴ hm. CHM: ∴ Sorry, we've seen so many sessions... we're a bit... numb to that. CAT: I've seen my fairr sharre of bllood, but the otherrs seem to be having a harrderr time dealling with it CAT: And most of them kept theirrs CHM: ∴ It was my understanding due to the literature Antera traded that Alternia was quite violent in nature. CAT: Yes CHM: ∴ Is it the humans then? CHM: ∵ Humans are squeamish. CAT: Not onlly them CAT: Though despite a few of them worrrying about me they seem to be handlling it ratherr welll CAT: Which is a bit of a rellief, at the verry lleast CAT: Therre may be hope forr them yet CHM: ∵ I seem to recall humans having good points, yes. CAT: They seemed to be making a concerrted efforrt to keep them hidden CAT: I'm stilll sorrry that everrything happened as it did CAT: At lleast therre was some dancing beforre the rubblle starrted fallling CHM: ∵ It was a nice night, Ari's mocking me aside. CAT: I'm sorrry about that :( CHM: ∵ I'm sure they would've found a way to send me the message whether they had been there or not. CAT: I'm not surre if it willl do any good, but I'm going to have to tallk to them about that CHM: ∵ Not much point I imagine, but I won't stand in your way. CAT: I stilll have to trry CAT: On the off chance that something willl imprrove CHM: ∵ Well good luck then I guess. But I've put up with this stuff for eons now. I'm used to that sort of teasing. CAT: Alll the morre reason forr me to trry CHM: ∴ Trying is good. Once you stop trying and start cheating, its when we have to worry. CAT: It depends on the definition of cheating that's being used CAT: Though I guess I don't reallly fit into many of them at alll actuallly CAT: Though I'm reallly bad at not trrying CAT: I guess someone has to be CHM: ∵ I was too, at one point. Knowing how to choose your battles is important. But I don't think you'll face any real repercussions for this fighting particular battle, so you're welcome to do as you like. CAT: I think it's when I trry to fight everryone ellse's battlles too that I starrt to have prrobllems CAT: If the holle in my torrso is anything to go by CHM: ∵ Are you injured, then? Should we bring you in to the medical bay? CAT: Welll I am injurred but it's prrobablly fine CAT: I have to keep trrack of everryone herre as best I can CAT: Beforre they goad each otherr into furrtherr stupidity CHM: ∵ Don't put yourself in danger. We may not have magical healing powers up here, but we know how to set a bone and stitch a wound, and even how to take x-rays and help prevent infections. CAT: Whille I don't doubt that Aaisha knows what she's doing, I'm reasonablly cerrtain that that woulld prrobablly hellp somewhat CAT: But even stilll, I think most of them sorrt of CAT: Need me herre? CHM: ∵ It's your choice, then. CAT: I'm not surre CAT: The pain makes me incllined to say yes CHM: ∴ Every player is valuable, but one who thinks more of others than themself, especially so. CHM: ∵ Pain is your body's way of telling you what it wants you to do. It tends to be a good teacher. Sometimes it's worth ignoring your body and listening to your heart, but figuring out when to listen to which is part of growing up. CHM: ∵ Pushing yourself to the limit from time to time can help you grow, but pushing yourself past your limits CHM: ∵ ...not so much. CAT: Frrom what I've gatherred, dying is generrallly something to avoid CHM: ∵ Dying tends to hurt quite a bit. CAT: I'm surre CAT: I think I shoulld prrobablly stay, forr now CAT: I mean, I'm not going to be catching any bulllets, cerrtainlly CHM: ∵ Well don't. It's bad for you. CHM: ∴ Please avoid bullets, yes. CAT: So llong as I manage that, I feell llike I shoulld be fine CAT: If I starrt coughing up my own bllood again I'lll llet you know CHM: ∵ All right. CAT: I feell llike I want to ask about Anterra but I'm not entirrelly surre that that's something that I want to invollve mysellf with any morre CAT: And that seems llike something morre forr LLibby eitherr way in retrrospect CHM: ∵ Yeah, I don't know anything on that front really. CAT: Regarrdlless CAT: I hope that things imprrove on reallly alll frronts CHM: ∵ That'd be nice. CAT: And I'lll continue to be doing everrything that I can forr the sake of that CAT: As welll as I can, at lleast CAT: As much good as that may do CAT: I have to resume acting llike brreathing isn't a strrugglle CAT: Forrtunatelly I'm ratherr good at acting CAT: Good lluck to both of you CAT: Take carre of yourrsellves CAT ceased responding to memo. Category:Lorrea Category:Handmaidens